This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic cables, and more particularly to an improved means and method for packaging and storing such cable to eliminate the possible damage resulting from excessive handling of the same prior to ultimate installation.
As purchased from cable manufacturers, optical cable is installed on very large spools holding integral lengths of cables, often measuring many hundreds of meters. This large length is subsequently cut to smaller standardized lengths of cable ranging in length between 10 and 25 meters, and connectorized at each end for use in telephone central offices and similar locations where a connectorized cable is employed to stand a distance normally substantially smaller than the length of the cable. The excess cable is wound in a coil of diameter greater than the minimum bend radius and stored in a cabinet drawer or other suitable protected location, since it is desirable for technical reasons to have as few joints in the cable as possible.
As contrasted with copper wire and cables comprised of copper wire, fiber optic cable is quite fragile and easily damaged if improperly handled. Thus, there arises a need to protect the fiber after it has been cut to standardized length and fitted with connectors.